Fucktalia
by pavlovringsabell
Summary: a series of explicit one shots of random pairings and kinks
1. Chapter 1

"That settled it" Ludwig thought. He couldn't resist his urges any longer. As his manhood stiffened he could feel a rush of warmth taking over his body. As he waited for his sweetheart Feli, he stripped down to nothing but the ring he'd been given by Feli a week before. After what felt like an eternity the front door opened up and Feli walked in, clearly worn out.  
"Finally, you're home!" Ludwig exclaimed. He got off the couch and walked over to Feli, his cock straight in front of him, his cheeks bright red. Come outside with me darling", Ludwig told Feliciano, grabbing his wrist and leading him into the backyard. He plunged Feliciano back first into the tall blades of wet grass. Ludwig was down on all fours above him, grinning and licking his lips. He bobbed his head down to grab Fali's pants zipper in his teeth to undo it. Feli reached down to pull his pants off, Ludwig was still positioned above him. He wriggled out of his shirt, and finally he worked his way out of his underpants.  
"Are you sure you want to?" Ludwig asked Feliciano, his voice deep with lust. "Yes" Feli squeaked impatiently. Ludwig shifted so that his cock could slip past Fali's soft lips. It moved back and forth going in and out. Ludwig began thrusting faster and faster until he couldn't hold off any longer.  
He erupted the second most fascinating bodily fluid flowing into his lover's mouth. It was hot, sweet and sticky as it dribbled down Fali's face and onto his naked body.  
Now Feliciano wanted a turn to get off. "Roll over" he told Ludwig, his voice more demanding than usual. Ludwig did as he was told. His ass sticking up in the air. Feliciano rose onto his knees, and crawled to him. Feliciano grabbed his hard cock and guided it gently into Ludwig's asshole. "Ouch!" Ludwig grunted as he felt a sudden pain in his butt. "Sorry" Feli whispered apologetically, pulling out slowly.  
"I think you should go grab some lube" Ludwig suggested. Feli obliged, standing up and walked into the house to grab the bottle of clear liquid from the kitchen counter.  
He went back out, the container within his clenched fist. He resumed his position this time pouring lube into Ludwig's hole before sliding his cock back in.  
Feliciano moved his whole body, concentrating on making himself cum. His thrusting motions increased in velocity until his raw cock gushed semen from the tip. Feli yanked himself out of Ludwig and collapsed face first onto him. "Can I have a turn on top?" Ludwig asked. "Yes, but only if you suck me off first!" Feli responded giggling. "Okay, deal" Ludwig agreed. Feli stood up, his legs still shaky.  
Ludwig was knelt in front of him. He licked the tip of Feliciano's now soft cock, working his tongue down the shaft until it once again stiffened up. Now the cock entered his mouth all the way down to the small patch of curly brown hair. He bobbed his head and swirled his tongue until he felt his lovers tip dripping.  
"In or on?" Feli asked stopping his movements. "On please" Ludwig begged, looking up with irresistible puppy dog eyes. Feliciano pulled out of his mouth, and firmly placed one of Ludwig's hands on his junk.  
Ludwig took the hint and began moving his hand up and down until Feli twitched once more just as cum sprayed all over Ludwig's face. "Now you have to let me take you" Ludwig told Feliciano, pulling him to the ground and flipping him over. He poured the remainder of the lubricant into Feli's arse and rammed his cock inside of him, shoving himself balls deep into his darling Feli. He moved back and forth as quickly as he could until his cum drizzled into Feliciano's butthole. "I love cumming inside of you" he whispered into his sweet hearts right ear. Both men got up and walked inside wearing nothing but the green dresses they had given each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Neither man could believe what they had gotten themselves into, but at this point there was no going back on the promise they had made.  
"So you're dating my brother right?" Feliciano asked the taller tanned man. "Yes, but don't let that bother you" Antonio reassured him. "Okay so how should we do this?" Feliciano stuttered anxiously, glancing over at the rolling camera. "Well first of all take off that ridiculous shirt" Antonio demanded.  
Feliciano took off his shirt and sat down on the unmade bed. "Good god, do you not think about these things ahead of time?" Antonio asked, exasperatedly. "What do you mean?"  
Feliciano asked nervously. "I mean you didn't think to clean your nipple ring before I came over" Antonio responded, staring at the dried pus surrounding the gold ring poking through Feliciano's right nipple. "Sorry man, but Ludwig likes it" the Italian teenager responded defensively.  
"Well anyway, the camera is rolling" Antonio reminded him. Feliciano took the hint, and began carefully removing his belt, and placing it on the bed. He continued, pulling off his pants and flinging them out of the view of the camera. Antonio slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his black boxer briefs, revealing his 5 inch cock. "What should I do with it?" Feliciano asked.  
"You have done this before haven't you?" Antonio questioned. "I'm not a virgin if that's what you mean" Feliciano replied. "Well okay then" Antonio replied, grabbing his dick. Feliciano leaned down quickly and put his tongue on the side of it. Antonio groaned uncomfortably, and shivered. "Was it that bad?" Feliciano asked. "No, I just wasn't expecting it" Antonio replied. "So should I keep going?"  
Feliciano asked. "Sure, I guess" Antonio grumbled reluctantly. Feliciano repositioned himself so that he was lying on his stomach, and his hands were on Antonio's shoulders.  
He placed his tongue on the throbbing tip of Antonio's manhood, he swirled it around quickly. Antonio grinned anxiously and rubbed his hand through Feliciano's hair. Feliciano continued his slobbery licking routine, looking up at Antonio every so often. "Try something different please" Antonio requested. Feliciano tried to sit back up, but accidentally fell onto Antonio's torso instead. "Careful dude!" Antonio shouted.  
Feliciano sat up, got behind Antonio, and put his hands on his back. He then began licking his shoulders and back, Antonio moaned as he clawed himself on the thighs, trying to stop from cumming. "Are you okay?" Feliciano asked. "Keep going" Antonio said through the sighs and moans. Feliciano returned his mouth to Antonio's back, and began furiously licking all the way down to his partner's bottom. He grabbed Antonio's underwear, and slowly began pulling them down so that he could continue his work. "Touch me some more baby" Antonio moaned.  
Feliciano reached one hand around and placed it on Antonio's cock. He leaned down then, and placed his tongue gently inside of Antonio's asscrack.  
"Oh baby, go for it" Antonio struggled to say. Feliciano dived his tongue deeper in, until he caught a mouthful of something foul tastingly awful. "Do you ever wipe?" he asked. "Oh sorry about that" Antonio apologized. "Do I need to keep going?" Feliciano asked, feeling sick from the taste of shit in his mouth. "If you don't mind, just until I finish" Antonio requested. Feliciano went back to furiously licking Antonio's poo coated butthole, resisting the urge to vomit. "Oh honey! I'm about to cum!" Antonio shouted.  
Feliciano continued his routine as Antonio blasted jizz all over his hands. "How was it?" Antonio asked, almost out of breath from the encounter. "I literally feel sick right now" Feliciano replied. "Okay, do you want me to return the favor?" Antonio asked. "Absolutely not, I just want to puke my guts up and sleep, now leave my house" he ordered impatiently. Antonio scrambled to put his shirt back on before rushing out, getting in his car, and driving off.


End file.
